And It All Happened In the Library
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: Lily has Remus, James and Sirius meet her in the library to discuss something new for this Christmas holiday. Lots of Jily angst and implied Wolfstar


A/N: I felt very marauder just now so I thought I'd upload a little oneshot drabble starring our favorite marauders and their Lily flower.

Everything is in Sirius' POV

* * *

><p><strong>RavenclawLupin11 presents:<strong>

**And It All Happened In the Library**

It was just like I had imagined it would be. It was a big, open space filled with books that smelled like old, dusty paper. Or maybe that was just Madam Pince. The two long tables that were used for studying were covered with open books, ink wells, quills and rolls upon rolls of parchment. On a sunny Saturday in September, this was the last place I had ever thought I'd end up, and, at fifteen, the first time I'd ever been here.

Lily waved me over to the corner where she was writing a novel sized essay. I walked over to her and sat down opposite her. "Moon Beam and James I'm-such-a-prat Potter are on their way." I looked around again. "Why on Earth did you ask me to meet you here?"

Lily looked at me dryly, "Because I was planning on being here to write Slughorn's essay."

"That's the reason for the novel," I said, gesturing to her parchment. "This is the first time I've ever been in the library."

Lily looked up at me in surprise. "You have got to be joking."

I grinned. "Nope. I'm being one hundred percent Sirius."

"Padfoot, that joke was old before you began using it," Remus said, sliding in next to Lily, as James sat next to me, across from Lily.

I stuck out my tongue to the werewolf. "Bite me."

He smirked, giving me a knowing look. "Later, love."

Lily smiled sweetly at our banter, as James looked sick. "I told you two to keep the lovey stuff to a minimum around me."

"Potter, honestly," Lily said. "They're happy. You're just jealous because you want to do that lovey stuff with me, and can't because you're a right prig."

"Well thank you very much," James said, and commenced brooding while Lily spoke.

She folded her hands over her essay and looked at the three of us very seriously. "The reason I have assembled you all here today is to ask you what you think about having a Secret Santa for Christmas."

The three of us exchanged confused looks. "A what," Remus asked, recovering first.

"A Secret Santa. In the muggle world Santa brings children gifts on Christmas. Well, obviously it's just a story, but it makes kids happy. I thought we could have one for our house mates. We each buy a gift for one other person, secretly. They don't know who will buy for who. On Christmas morning, our gifts are all opened and the secret is revealed."

Remus coughed to hide his laughter while I just flat out guffawed. "That is really a thing in the muggle world?"

"Yes, and I want to know if our house mates would like it," Lily looked at James and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh no," James started. "You're not going to use your powers like that against me!"

Remus stopped laughing long enough to reply. "So now you don't want her to be cute and flirty?"

"Yeah, Prongs, you can't tell people when and where they're allowed to be cute," I said. "You have a knack for doing that, and it's kind of annoying."

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked, rounding on me.

"_THE POINT IS_," Lily interrupted. "I'd like your thoughts."

Remus diplomatically started. "Well, most of our year are half-blood or less, that includes our house. The only two pure bloods are these two ninny's here." -"Who are you calling a ninny?"-"And they'll do anything you do because they worship the marble you walk on."-"We do not!"

Lily smiled. "So it's settled then, we'll have a Secret Santa this year!" And she went back to writing her essay for Potions.

"So, Lily. Now that that subject is settled. I have another one for you," James asked.

Not looking up from Slughorn's essay Lily said, "No, Potter, I will not go out with you."

"No, no! That's not what I was going to ask," Prongs said, rather loudly, getting some looks from a group of Hufflepuff's a few seats over.

She looked up this time, eyebrow arched. "I thought that's all you knew how to ask."

Flustered, James said, "I was going to ask you what you're writing your essay on in Potions. That way we aren't doing it on the same thing."

"I'm doing mine on the benefits of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage vs Scurvy-Grass in calming potions," Lily said, as if we would know what any of that is.

"That's what I did mine on," I said, sarcastically. "Now I'm going to have to start all over again."

Lily stared daggers at me before turning back to James. "I take it you've done yours on something else?"

Remus laughed. "He hasn't even written it yet."

"It's due tomorrow," Lily said, scandalized.

"Don't look so scandalized, Lily." I leaned in to her. "He's having a sixth year write it for him in exchange for a date in Hogsmeade next weekend."

She sighed. "Boys," was all she said.

"Well, if that's all you desired of us, Lily, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Lily smiled and nodded her head. James just looked disgusted. I swooped down and placed a kiss on Lily's cheek. "Until next time, Flower. Cheers, Prongs."

"I don't get a kiss," James asked, sarcastically.

I smirked. "Only in your dizziest daydreams." And dragged Remus out of the library. "You do realize," I said once we were out of earshot. "That's the longest time Prongs and Lily have gone without raising their voices to one another?"

"And to think, " Remus said, nodding, as we exited the large room. "It all happened in the library."

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
